Bonding With the Team
by RobinTheLivingShadow
Summary: This is a collection of short stories revolving around the team. If you review a suggestion I will try my best to post a chapter about it. Now enough of boring old me time for the story...
1. The Caged Bird Finally Sings

**Narrator's Notes: This is a new series whole team and their bonding time. The chapters will go like this Robin, Megan, Superboy, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Artemis then last Aqualad This has Zatanna but no Rocket, sorry but I don't know how to portray her character. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the awesomeness known as my mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Caged Bird Finally Sings**

**Normal POV:**

The week has been tough for the team, it was mission after mission. They were as mentally exhausted as they were physical. The team had enough of this and they marched off to Batman to demand they get a break. After a good long Batglare to each and every one of them he agreed. He suspended them from missions but the team cannot leave the cave. For two whole weeks the team didn't do any missions and they are starting to get really bored of doing nothing.

Robin, who did not rebel, had a choice; stay here or at the manor. He claims that as a good teammate he should share the consequences. But in reality Batman suspended him from patrol **[1]** and it was summer break so he has nothing else better to do.

The normal routine was Superboy would wake up first and plop himself on the couch to watch his favorite show Static. Megan would wake up next with Kaldur and she would make breakfast, while he would go for his morning swim. After the rest woke up the team would eat breakfast together then disperse when the meal was over, last one done does the dishes.

Superboy would continue watching TV, Wally would go to he's room to either sleep or hang out with Robin. Artemis would go to her room and make new arrows or fix the old ones; Kaldur would silently read a book about Earth cultures on the armchair that he sort of claimed. **[2] **Zatanna would either help Megan in the kitchen or practice her spells while Megan practices on perfecting her cooking. As for our Boy Wonder he would hang out with KF until lunch then he would "go to the gym" no one actually sees him go. But they really don't care cause they are busy doing their own stuff until one day…

* * *

**Zatanna's POV:**

Megan and I finally perfected the chocolate chip cookie that took us 4 hours and 5 failed attempts later but it was worth the wait. I was about to yell cookie time, but a certain speedster beat me to it.

"Mm, what's that heavenly smell?" Said speedster was about to race to grab the cookies when Megan shooed him away.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. You have to wait for your cookie until everyone else got some." The look on Wally's face was priceless he had his mouth open like a fish out of water and his eyes grew 5 times its normal size.

" . . That's unfair! Please can I have some cookies?" I couldn't help myself I started giggling uncontrollably. After I finished Wally was still begging to get the delicious cookies first I started to get annoyed so I did a quick spell.

"esolc s'llaW htuom" After I said that Wally's Mouth shut closed and he looked angry.

"mphm" **[3] **Now it's the team's turn to laugh at Wally even Superboy cracked a smile. That's when I noticed a certain cackle was missing. "Where is Robin?" We all look around and shared confused looks, in the moments of silent that is when Superboy's muscles tense and a look of concentration was on his face. "What are you doing Supey?"

"Shh I hear some commotion coming from that way." Everyone follows the clone towards the gym, _hmm is that Robin?_ That's when Megan forms the mind link,

"_Do you think it's an intruder?" _At the sound of that everyone is in their battle stances.

"_I don't think so beautiful; Robs and Bats installed the latest cutting edge technology in the security."_

"_Hello, Megan! Its Robin remember, he always comes to the gym after lunch." _Everyone relaxed but stayed on guard just to be sure.

"_But you are forgetting something, that little troll is not on any of the gym equipment." _We follow Artemis's finger and there is no one there, so everyone looks everywhere but then near a closet they hear a faint noise, it sort of sounded like music. We inch closer and closer to the source which leads us to a closet with the Bat symbol on it. "_I never saw that before, what you think it is?"_

"_I'll go and check."_ Seconds later Megan disappears than reappears. _"It's Robin but he's eyes are closed and he has his headphones on, the music was playing loudly. Should I get him?"_

"_No, wait he might be resting. We should not disturb him; let us go we might be intruding." _That is when Aqualad leaves but the rest stayed because they suddenly heard music it was faint but there. The team puts their ears near the tiny crack at the bottom.

"_Wait I hear something."_

_"Maybe if you breathed more quietly we can hear something_,_ Kid Mouth."_

_Man where they annoying. "Shh I'm trying to listen."_

"_What, does a little Zatanna want to listen to our little birdie?"_ Wally was wiggling his eyebrow in suggestion. I felt my face turn to a deep crimson rewarding me with a couple of snickers which earns him punch in the arm.

"_Ouch fine I stop." S_taying true to his word he shuts the black void known as his mouth, then suddenly music starts and Robin, my first crush ever starts singing.

* * *

**[4]**

"Who knows how long  
I've been awake now?  
The shadows on my wall don't sleep  
they keep calling me  
Beckoning...  
Who knows what's right?  
The lines keep getting thinner  
my age has never made me wise  
but I keep pushing on and on and on and on

there's nothing left to say now... _[2x]_  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _[2x]_  
There's nothing left to say now... _[2x]_  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _[2x]_

Below my soul  
I feel an engine  
Collapsing as it sees the pain  
If I could only shut it out  
I've come too far  
To see the end now  
Even if my way is wrong  
I keep pushing on and on and on and on

There's nothing left to say now... _[2x]_  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..._[2x]_  
There's nothing left to say now... _[2x]_  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _[2x]_

I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
Hey!  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
If you could only save me  
I'm drowning in the waters of my soul

there's nothing left to say now... _[2x]_  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _[2x]_  
There's nothing left to say now... _[2x]_  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _[2x]"_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

There was a pause and the team stood up, they turned around as if to leave but a certain angry bird stopped them "Where do you think you're going, come inside now." They were shocked and embarrassed, the team entered the door to see it was dark but a small light shun thanks to Robin's phone, He reached over and turned on the lamp. Once the team adjusted to the light they saw it was a small room. Robin was in a bed in the wall, parallel to him was a couch and next to him was a small desk piled with paper and a small lamp the room itself was beige and covered with circus posters **[5]**, his couch was dark red, his desk was ebony wood and his comforter which was a dark blue. The team sat on the couch facing Robin, his arms crossed and a rare frown was on his face. "Care to explain why you guys were eavesdropping on me?" Megan was the first to speak,

"We are so sorry Robin we didn't mean to we were worried. We were looking for you and that is when we heard your singing and we were just memorized. Why are you here all alone in my Earth studies it said if you have a talent you should share it with the world, so why aren't you?" Now it's Robin's turn to be embarrassed, his cheeks turned to a bright red contrasting with his midnight black hair then it quickly disappeared.

"It's okay, well you see I don't like singing in public. So that's why I go here to sing to myself, this is where I go to do all my embarrassing stuff. I know it kind of rude I mean you guys are practically my family so I shouldn't be hiding." He bowed his head not wanting to meet their eyes. Now it was Zatanna's turn to speak,

"I get you can't be Boy Wonder all the time, but you shouldn't feel bad like you said we are family so we won't judge." She came up to him and gave him a hug; everyone and I mean everyone even the clone with no emotions joined seconds later. "By the way who taught you to sing?" Everyone went back to their spots waiting for Robin's response.

"Well I can't tell you much cause secret ID and all but I can generalize it. Well you see my parents would sing to me all the time, I loved it so I asked if they could teach me." At the mention of his parents he smiled as if he was remembering like it was ages ago, but the tone was sad and depressing. The team really wanted to find out why he was so sad so that they can help their little brother but they didn't want to push it. He will tell them when he is ready. Wally already knowing his back story held his hand for support. Robin paused and then continued "When I became Robin Batman taught me how to sing with perfect pitch because he says you'll never know when you would need it on the field. But I didn't want to sing because it brought bad memorizes, only now I started to sing because I had nothing better to do I mean I already hacked into every single country's government "The team stared at him in awe and at the same time they said.

"WHAT!?" Robin, seeing their faces started to laugh. Now this laugh was the one was a genuine laugh, wiping a tear away he said.

"I only joking...I did it twice." The last part was whispered so he didn't start a fuss, that is when KF got an idea.

"Hey Robbie can you teach me a few lessons, you know for the ladies?" His elbow was jabbing into the Boy Wonder's side repeatedly, eyebrow twitching with anticipation.

"Nope, Bat family secret."

Superboy suddenly got curious. "So does that mean that Batman, the guy who can make grown man wet themselves with just a glare can sing with perfect pitch?" Robin opened his mouth then closed it quickly and put his hand to his ear.

**[6] **" I'm don't know about that? Really!? Okay on my way."

"Sorry guys but Batman and I have got to go and do this thingy, so see ya!"

Right when Robin stood up Artemis put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Wait, how did you know we were outside, Megan set up the link?" Robin put on his signature smirk and grabbed something from his pocket.

"I was trained by Batman and I saw your shadows through the bottom."And with that the young vigilantly throw a smoke pellet on the ground and when the smoke cleared the ninja was gone. And that is when they realized that he knew from the beginning, but yet it didn't stop him.

"I guess the little bird isn't shy anymore." The team just smiles at Artemis's comment and left just in time to hear Robin's cackle and the computer's voice.

_[Recognize Robin B-01]_

* * *

**[1] Batman suspended him because he was still there when the team demanded a break.**

**[2] You know when you use some thing over and over again you claim it without saying it in a way.**

**[3] "Unfair!"**

**[4] Nothing Left To Say Now By Imagine Dragon**

**[5] They though since he was amazing at acrobats he admired circuses.**

**[6] "Don't answer the question. If you listen to me I'll make Alfred bake extra cookies? Now make some excuse and get out of there.**

* * *

**Narrator's Notes: So that's the end of the chapter wow that the longest I written. Anyway in the reviews please put so ideas I'll post the next chapter. **

**Chapter Cheat: Next chapter has to do with a certain butler. **

**Thanks and _like the shadows it's time for me to disappear…_**


	2. Don't Mess With Agent A

**Narrator's Note: So Cheshire Kitty thank you for the AMAZING idea. I really would love your response to the new chapter. SUPER DUPER SORRY for not posting the next chapter I have been really busy, I was supposed to post yesterday but there was a tornado and flood warning and to top it all off there was a black out. The flood flooded my basement and I had to help my family so that is why I didn't post the next chapter. I promise to post really soon so how do you like it if I post a new chapter every Saturday, like Shadow Saturday I'll even post new chapters to my other story.**

**Disclaimer: Do you see Nightwing, that means I don't own Young Justice…yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't Mess With Agent A**

**Megan's POV:**

It was a normal day for the team, and everyone was busy. Kaldur went to visit Atlantis, Superboy was watching static, and Artemis was in her room doing who knows what. What the others did was more interesting things, like Zatanna was practicing her spells upside down in the common room** [1]**, Wally was reading a comic book, and Robin was at the dining table on his laptop. _What did he say he was going to do? Hello, Megan! He was hacking into another country's government… again; he really needs something better to do in his spare time. Maybe I should get him a love life. _**[2] **I was in the kitchen trying and failing at making cookies. _Ugh, this is impossible I give up they always are either burnt or undercooked. _That is when the girl in green got a little scheme _Why don't I ask Robin for Agent A's cookie recipe? _

* * *

**_Flashback Two Weeks Ago…_**

**Normal POV:**

_[Recognize Robin B-O1]_

Robin then races over to the common room and sits next to his best friend. Said friend was do busy playing Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds to notice him.

"KF!" Wally nearly jumps two feet up in the air, and a high pitched scream fills the air. After he over comes the shock he hits the laughing ninja on the arm.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! You know what; I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day."

"First off, how else do you want me to scare you and second I guess I have to eat all of Agent A's mouthwatering cookies all by myself" At the speed of a bullet Kid Flash uncrosses his arms and kneels in front of Robin. He puts on a puppy dog face and starts begging.

"Please, please, have mercy on my soul! I won't ignore you, and I'll clean your bike or I'll do your chores for a whole month! Just let me have some cookies, please!" That is when the team comes into the room and all of Tardarus brakes through. When Robin was distracted by the entrance of the team Wally snatched the object he so desired and made a run for it with an angry bird in pursuit. "GIVE IT BACK WALLACE **[3]** NOW! IT'S FOR THE WHOLE TEAM! NOT JUST YOU!"

"BAYWATCH WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Finally with the distraction Robin grounded the speedster with a sweep of the leg and then sat on him to prevent an escape. But due to Robin being lighter than well a robin it was Wally's turn to pin the birdy. As he was about to tackle said bird he failed to notice the rope binding his legs and he face planted. As the burst of grunts, giggles, cackles, and smirks died down Robin snatched back the cookie tray.

"My friend what was the cause of this disagreement?" Robin just glared at the fish boy then put on a larger smile than Jokers,

"This is why." He opens the lid and room goes silent, Robin looks at their confused looks and then realization just happened. "Oh duh I didn't explain, these are cookies made by an old friend, you can all him Agent A.

* * *

**Somewhere in Gotham:**

"Any more meetings Master Br-?" A cold tingly feeling runs downwards his spine.

"Is there something wrong Alfred?" Concern was laced through his words

"Oh, it's fine Master Bruce I just had a feeling someone said something they were not supposed to say.

* * *

Come on try some they are asterious! " One by one everyone besides a bird and speedster grabs a cookie much to Kid's complains; they each take a bite together. One by one their eyes widen and they suddenly went still. A disappointed look was plastered on Robin's face "Oh I guess you don't like the cookies ill just give them to Kf then." The speedster was nodding his head in super speed and with much enthusiasm he yelled

"YES COME TO PAPA!" Robin unties his best friend but as he was about to give the cookies to Kid Mouth everyone shook out their trance and stopped him. Megan was the first to speak "Wait Robin we didn't like the cookies... WE LOVE IT!" The little bird's frown was turned upside down and stretched to the max.

"Then here you go take it all, there is always more where that came from." Everyone thanked him and took all of the cookies leaving a very depressed speedster behind with nothing or so they thought. "Hey KF are you going to get your cookies or what?"

"Dude there isn't any more left; I think you better clean your shades or something."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you … "Boy Wonder pulls a similar tray but bigger and gives it to him.

"Do you really think I'm that cruel?"

"Well…"

"Wait why does Baywatch get all of more cookies then us?" Both boys turn to face the team and at the same time they said

"Fast metabolism"

* * *

Megan snaps back at reality when she smells a fire "I got it Miss M!" he puts out the fire and takes out the tray of hockey pucks.

"Thanks Robin."

"No problem if you need me I'll be in the common room." He starts to walk away from and the oven and is about to return from his original position when a certain Martian stops him.

" Wait Robin can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Remember the cookies you brought over here from Agent A, well can you get his recipe so I can make something that the whole team not just Wally can eat? Please?" At first Robin was slightly embarrassed that she knew he of course didn't show it, but then he remembered the horrors of defining Alfred.

"Sorry Megan but it's a batfamily secret you have to be a bat to know." He then continued his work while Megan bowed her head in disappointment.

"Hey Megan I'm done practicing my spells and I was wondering if you needed any help in the kitchen?" That is when Megan got an idea since bird boy over there is won't give her the secret recipe she will have to get it some other way.

"Zatanna I actually do need your help, do you have a mind control spell?"

"Yes… why do you need it?"

"Can you control Robin's mind so that he can get Agent A's cookie recipe?"

'Weird but okay, I always wanted to do this. niboR teg tnegA s'A eikooc epicer dna evig ti ot su." Robin suddenly gets up and walks towards the Zeta Beams.

**1 hour later…**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_[Recognize Robin B-O1]_

Robin comes out looking like a mess, his hair is wet and messy, he has cuts and bruises everywhere but he is now holding a small white card. He walks over to the shocked girls and hands them the slip, once that is over he shakes his head and his eyes land on the white paper. The whites of his mask widen and he starts stuttering "W-w-what d-did you g-guys do? YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ALL OF US!" He throws a smoke pellet to the ground then he disappeared. Zatanna and Megan look at each other with confusion all over their faces thinking it was nothing they shrugged their shoulders and made their way towards the kitchen.

What they didn't expect was an old British butler in front of the oven. "Um excuse me but who are you?" Megan was in guard just in case because you never know.

"My name is Agent A and you have something that belongs to me." He then gave them the Granddaddy-bats-stare. Think about Daddy-bats-stare and times that by a million. Megan and Zatanna were frozen in place, "I will be taking that thank you very much." And with that he left but he didn't leave the poor girls empty handed he gave them a cute little timer with a note attached. "**_Next time just use this so you don't mess up~ Agent A"_** Kidflash walks up to the frozen ladies and said "I'm guessing you just got the Granddaddy-bats-stare?" All those girls can do was nod… what they didn't know was a little bird high-fiving a butler in the shadows.

* * *

**[1] It gets blood flowing to your head and makes you think better. Never works on me though…**

**[2] Should I do birdflash or chalant? Of course Megan will play matchmaker but Artemis will join if it's birdflash. Sorry but no traught because I don't see them as a couple, and I'm leaning towards birdflash but in the reviews push me or reel me back to chalant.**

* * *

**Narrator's Notes: And that is it for the chapter sorry again for not posting, hope this makes up for it though? No, okay I understand if you guys hate me.**

**Thinking Time: So the question of the day is what do you want me to do for Zatanna's chapter? Here are some suggestions a spell went wrong and it affected the team or the Justice League. She gets a pet bunny and it turns out to be a killer bunny, when anyone else besides her gets near it and she has to give it away. Please help me out thanks; well I guess I'm done.**

**Chapter Cheats: Involves a dog park, two canines and two kryptonians. **

**Thanks and _like the shadows it time for me to disappear. _**


	3. Super Playdate

**Narrator's Notes: "OMG I'M LATE FOR SHADOW SATURDAY! " * Races towards the laptop * "I HOPE IM NOT TO LATE!" With the speed of Kid Flash, I type the story and post it on time. Then suddenly I wake up, hey I can dream can't I? Oh well sorry I am late but hey at least I posted. It will be up probably by Monday. Before you decide to go and start a mob and rampage through the city keep two things in mind. 1.) You DON'T know where I live… or do you? 2.) I was busy, but the wait is worth it, I present you with the next chapter… B.t.w. _italics _are Wolf's speaking you know what I mean later on.**

**Disclaimer: Is Superman an awesome father? That is the answer to if I own Young Justice. Just to clarify it's a no.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Super Playdate**

**Superboy's POV:**

I woke up from my sun nap it was 1:05 _"__I'm late for Wolf's one o'clock walk". _I slowly jog towards the front door of the cave. There I find a lump of white fuzz; a sheepish smile beams across my face as I approach my loyal companion. Wolf holds a red leash and collar; in his face it clearly reads _you're late. _"I know I'm late I just slept in by accident." I put on the leash much to Wolf's discomfort. "Come on, Wolf you know the laws. I have to keep you on a leash."

We walk towards our first stop which is the local dog park. Thanks to Zatanna's spell Wolf looks like a white husky to regular citizens. What Cadmus had taught me was dogs need a daily walk to keep them well in shape but that is not the only reason why I take walks with Wolf. I like to take him on walks to see things I have only ever saw in my mind or if I have certain issues, all and all it just clears my head. We walk toward the fountain to for a quick break that is when a white dog with a yellow collar approaches. It crouches in a playful pose and wags its tail back and forth as if inviting Wolf to play. "Hey buddy, are you lost?" I squat down and pet the furry canine.

"Krypto! Krypto! Where are you Krypto?" At the sound of this familiar voice the white dog lifts its head towards the man walking toward us. "There you are thank you for finding him, my name is Clark Kent." He holds out a hand but I reject it, after all this is the man that rejected me time after time. Then he recognized me "Connor what a pleasant surprise…uh come on Krypto let's get a move on." He pulls on Krypto's leash but the canine had other plans. After many failed attempts he finally gives up. "Ugh, why won't you budge?" Throughout the whole thing I have been trying to figure out how to ask him about my problem, so I decided to do it the only way I know how straight forward.

"Why don't you love me?" This caught his attention; he turned his head towards me slowly.

"I beg your pardon?" Now this was the last straw, he did it to me but he didn't know. I had enough of this, this cow poo.

"Why don't you love me? Every time I even try to get to know you, you push me away. From the first day you meet me you judged me because I am a replica of you, a clone. You never gave me a chance, we may look alike but I will never or want to be like you." I turn away and continue my walk, until a firm hand grips my wrist.

"Let me explain Connor." I let him lead me to a bench and I sit down, Wolf's head is on my lap. His eyes are saying _remember I'm here if you need any support or to chew his face off. _He takes a seat next to me and starts explaining about a girl he loves named Louis Lane and how telling her about me will ruin their relationship.  
"So you reject a teenager who looks up to you for a damsel?"

"It's not like that she… I want to marry her someday. If I bring you to my life she will think I am was with another woman without telling her. I love her that much sorry I was making you feel that way." . . . that is all I can think about because the person who I despise more than monkeys is doing right to their wrong. Then an idea popped into my head it's a way for me to be close to Superman without any troubles

"What if I wasn't your son but your younger brother?" Clark's face lit up and he hugged me saying.

"That is an awesome idea little bro.."

Then I woke up.

* * *

**Narrator's Notes: I am sorry if it was too depressing, it's just I wanted it to be left with emotion for you guys. If you want it changed so that he goes to Megan, they have coco and talk about post it in the reviews. That is it sorry it's short I just wanted it to be undated fast.**

**Chapter Cheats: Thanks to ****Magykal-guest Zatanna's chapter will be a spell gone wrong. I need help for some spell gone wrong so review, review, and review. **

**Thanks and _like the shadows it's time for me to disappear._**


	4. Spell Gone REALLY Wrong

**Narrator Notes: Hey long time no see sorry I wasn't posting for a bit. I had the worst case of writers block for this chapter but another thanks to ****Magykal-guest**** for curing me of this deadly illness. REALIZATION JUST HAPPENED my stories are gradually getting shorter so I am going to try to make this longer.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I always put this, you guys know I don't own Young Justice…do you? Oh you know. Well then… okay I actually write this cause its fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Spell Gone REALLY Wrong**

**Zatanna's POV:**

I entered my room after lunch to continue my search to find a spell, so that Robin can love me as I love him. I walk towards some spell books that my dad, I mean Doctor Fate gave me to strengthen my powers. I skim through to the book to find any spells that have to do with love. I finally found one when my hope was almost lost, a spell to share a bit of your heart to the first person you see so that they can love you as much as you love them. "Let's see, one seed to represent the growing bond. Two cup of pure water for that the relationship will be true and pure. A knotted rope, for once the bond is create it will be hard to undo. And last two droplets of souls to make the bond eternal." I gather the ingredients and quickly enter my room so that no one notices me.

"Okay, so pour the pure water in the cauldron stir to a boil. Next, add the rope and seed one at a time still stirring. Then last add the two droplets of eternal souls while saying the following incantation_. Share the love, from inside. By next morning your love will be mine. To break this curse you must say, your true feelings by the end of the day. But be warned if don't do as spoken. The dire consequences will be awoken_." **[1] **I follow the exact instructions; I hold the eyedropper filled with the bottled souls and I slowly drop two droplets of soul. But when I reach the end of the incantations Megan busted into my room causing me to be startled. Without me noticing, accidentally pour more droplets of soul in the concoction.

"Opps did I interrupt something? Hopefully it was not something super important!" While keeping eye contact I tried to clean up the mess I made and responded with,

"Oh its nothing just…um… a new vanilla extract, yeah it taste better than the old one." At the mention of the baking supply, Megan's smile grew ten times its size that day.** [2]**

"That is awesome! I was about to ask you if you wanted to help me bake some cookies." I was about to say no so that I can give a bit of the potion to Robin, but then I remembered one of the few things my dad taught me before he became Doctor Fate. The best way for the potion to work is not through the lungs, it through the stomach.

"Megan that would be an amazing idea just let me bottle some of this up." I grab my favorite bottle; a crystalized Chinese dragon, and grabbed the spoon to pour the 'love potion' in the mouth of the dragon. I know it's filled because the eyes of the dragon glowed a light blue. Then I followed the green lady to the kitchen. We mixed the ingredients for oatmeal raisin cookies, of course replacing the vanilla extract with the new one. When we heard the timer dinged** [3]** we took the cookies out and let them cool down on the rack. While Megan was holding off the hungry Kid Mouth I yelled,

"Cookies!" Kaldur came in, his body a little bit wet with a damped towel on his neck.

"That will be at most lovely my friend." Artemis and Robin come in discussing about how Wally was pleading to be free so that he can stuff some cookies in that black hole of his mouth. The next to arrive is Superboy and Wolf they look like they just came back from there afternoon walk.

"Thanks Megan and Zatanna." The way Robin said my name made me fought a dreamy sigh. They all grabbed a cookie including Wolf (and the now freed Wally) and took a bite. (Wally ate his whole while Wolf had more class to it.) I made sure I stood in front of Robin. A fit of coughing and pounding of the chest Wally coughs up,

"*cough* Man was that strong. Good, but strong."

Everyone bid there good byes and head off to sleep in there correct sleeping chambers.

* * *

**The next morning: **

"AHHH" I yawned then stretched, to my surprise two things were off. One, I am in a closet and two I sounded a lot like Superboy. I get out then I saw something horrifying, it was Superboy mimicking me. I did what any one would do in this type of scenario, I screamed like that girl from Freaky Friday. What shocked me even more was that I was accompanied by my teammates screams as well. I open the door and the next thing I know is that the door is off its hinges. I carefully place it on the wall then make a run for it to the common room; on the way there I hear a bunch of voices all together. But thanks to super hearing I can distinguish them. Wally and Artemis are arguing so that means I am the only one affected well that's is until I hear,** [4]**

"Can we take a walk? I want food, give me food." It sounds a lot like Kaldur. Then I hear Megan scream with joy,

"WAHOOOOO! SO THIS IS WHAT ITS LIKE TO FLY!". Then I hear mine,

"How do we get out of this?" Robin's body comes running toward me hugging me, a dream comes true.

"Oh, Zatanna are you okay?" At the mention of my name everyone stops talking and goes towards me bombarding me with questions. My ears couldn't take it so I place my hands to my ears and shut my eyes, at this Wally yells,

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!" At this everyone backs away and I slowly take my ears off my head and open my eyes. What I see is a funny sight Wolf is at attention,Megan is floating in the air sitting legs crossed, Wally with his hand on his outward hip, Artemis's hair is puffy and everywhere with her arms folded on her chest uncomfortably and Robin is putting his hands behind his back rocking back and forth. "Okay now that everyone is quiet let's get down to business, Zatanna do you know what happened to us?" I started freaking out because if I tell them what happened then they will ask why and then I have to tell them about crush of the little bird. So I did something from the dark arts, lie.

"No I don't I woke up like this." Wolf starts barking to Megan and her face lit up.

"Opps I forgot to mention, Wolf and Kaldur, Wally and Artemis, You and Superboy, and me and Megan Switched bodies." Wow, well that back fired. **[5] **Wolf, I mean Kaldur starts barking at Robin.

"Okay Kaldur says that we should call Doctor Fate to see if he can help us." Robin goes to the main computer and does his computer stuff, next thing we know Doctor Fate is on the screen.

"What do you want?" Robin then speaks up, his face is serious.

"We need some assistance with things that have to do with some mysterious force. Our 'souls' do not match our bodies. He then goes on what happened before I arrived, while no one was noticing I snuck out from our little pile. I spring towards my room in search of the book. I grab it and preform a quick spell.

"ediH siht koob." The book disappears from my hands and right on time because down the hall I see Artemis crashing into a wall at super speed.

"How does Baywatch do this?" After the crash a monkey like laughter was emitted followed by a slap and a groan. Artemis stands up and wipes the cement off her shoulder. "Wow that felt better fast." She turns and faces me" Zatanna there you are! We have been looking for you forever." She runs over here in less than a second, but since she still hasn't grasp the full concepts of Wally's powers she runs into me. We get up and after an exchange of apologies we go to the common room. "We found the thing that did this to us thanks to a locator spell, weird thing it was in an alternate dimension. But the problem is that we can't find the spell so we were hoping if you could?"

"Okay then where is the book?"

"Um…" But before she could finish a portal opened in front of the couch with a stuttering, blushing Robin, Kid Flash, and a confused Robin. Wally and Robin shake their heads and stands up. Wally walks to me, pushing the book away from him the blush never leaving.

"I hope this is worth it because I never want to go back to _that_ place ever. Again. Like ever."

"Of course it would be worth it Baywatch, we will back in our bodies again!" I open the lock and look for the spell.

"Here it is _Share the love, from inside. By next morning your love will be mine. To break this curse you must say, your true feelings by the end of the day. But be warned if don't do as spoken. The dire consequences will be awoken_." Aqualad goes on full leader mode.

"If I am mistaken that is an incantation that has to do with love, so Klarion has nothing to do with this catastrophic since he is chaos so who is the perpetrator?" The guilt is eating me inside, I was about to yell 'stop! It was me.' But before I said it Robin beat me.

"We can worry about that later right now we have to let Zee find out to reverse it." All eyes are on me, I so badly wanted them to stop but I couldn't instead I told them the truth.

"Um, in here it says; _To break this curse you must say, your true feelings by the end of the day. _So we just say our crush's names and we will revert back to normal." Well it was a half-truth but it still was a bit of the truth, then I noticed something. Robin was pale everywhere but his face which was bloody red. "So, who goes first?" I nervously chuckled.

_**To Be Continued. . .**_

* * *

**[1] I made that up all by myself and I am so proud of it.**

**[2] Let's see how many get this reference. **

**[3] From chapter 2, the one 'Agent A' gave them. It tells them if you are close to burning the cookies and it stops the oven so that it won't burn, courtesy of Robin of course. **

**[4] She is referring to the bodies not the souls.**

**[5] Now she is referring to the souls.**

* * *

**Narrator Notes: Sorry with the cliff hanger but tis destiny and I wanted to post as soon as possible. Part two will be in Robin's Chapter in his POV. Super sorry PainInSilence the votes are in and it's Birdflash, but to please you it's a one-sided Chalant so Zatanna likes him but Robin just sees her as a friend. Robin is gay and Wally is bisexual just to clarify it, there will be a mini story to see how it happens. Okay I forgot to mention every time someone points out an error in my stories they get to choose the next chapter even I can't twist it in my own way. The idea will be yours, I'll just write it. **

**Thinking Time: What should I do for Wally's chapter? And do you want me to write in the other guys POV in this or do you want it in a different story? Do you guys want a truth or dare series? If you do write it in the reviews and give me some truths and dares, make sure to add who is saying it and who if doing it. Oh and do you guys want me to write another chapter, for the mentors like every chapter a different mentor?**

**Chapter Cheat: Never leave Kaldur to wonder alone in a mall. Like ever.**

**Thanks and **_**like the shadows it's time for me to disappear**_


End file.
